Nowe Zmagania
INTRO ( Saori i Rycerze Zodiaku będą teraz zmagać się nowi przeciwnikami których wogóle nieznają ich technik choć zwyciężyli z takimi bogami jak Posejdon , Hades , Apollo , Hypnios , Thanatos , Artemida , Eris i samego Zeusa i ich obrońców Morskich Generałów , Specrtianów i Wojowników Olimpijskich ) " W Japonii , w parku " Hyoga:Teraz można odpocząć co nie Seiya:Tak ale mam chęć odwiedzić sierociniec co wy na to Shiryu:Świetny pomysł Seiya ale nie choć pokonaliśmy Wojowników Olimpijskich i samego Zeusa to czekają na nas jeszcze trudniejsze zadania Hyoga:Shiryu troche wyluzuj przeciesz nic się nie stanie jak tam pójdziemy Seiya:No a Ikki razem Shun poszli na cmentarz Shiryu:Na cmentarz na grób swojich rodziców ja też tam pójdę " W Cmentarzu " Ikki:Rodzicie nasi czemu nas zostawiliście Shun:Bracie Ikki:A nic Shun ja dałem słowo rodziców że zajmnie się tobą Shun i nic nas niemiało rodzielić Shun:Ikki choćmy już czuje sie tu nieswój ( Ikki i Shun już wychodzili z cmentarza a na nich czekali Seiya Hyoga i Shiryu by razem pójść do sierocińca tam gdzie się wychowywali a tym czasie w rezydencji pana Mitsumasy Kido Saori przechadzała się w orogdzie swego dziadka ) " Ogród pana Mitsumasy Kido " Saori:Ach dziadku bycia boginią jest cięszko gdybyś był tu ze mną było mi lepiej udźwignąć ten ciężar ( do Saori przychodzi Judy ) Judy:Ateno znaczy się Saori Saori:Judy naprawde ci dziekuje za .... Judy:Dobrze już dobrze coś mi się śniło Saori:Judy poczekaj jak przyjdą Ikki Seiya Shiryu Hyoga Shun Judy:No dobrze ale nie bedzie to czekać Saori Saori:Oni są napewno sierocińcu którym się wychowali na pewno tam " W Sierocińcu " Milen:Dobrze że przyszliście odwiedzić sierociniec i dzieci a zwłasza ty Seiya Shiryu:Milen nie dziekuj nam chociasz wojny już się zakończyły prawdopodobnie to mamy zamiar troche tu pobyć Hyoga:Hej może za gramy z dziecmi w piłkę co chłopaki Seiya:Świetny pomysł Hyoga idziemy chocie z nami pograć ( Hyoga Seiya Shiryu Ikki zaczeli grać z dziecmi w piłkę a Milen chciało coś powiedzieć Seiyi ) Milen:Seiya chciałam ci powiedzeć że twoją siostre odnalazła Marin Shun:Siostra Seiyi została odnaleźiona przez Marin Milen:Tak Kiki ją tu przyprowadził razem z Jabu Gekim Banem Nachim Ichm Shun:Seiya Seiya ( Gdy już Ikki Shiryu Hyoga Seiya Shun po garli w piłkę z dziecmi sierocińcu poszli do fundacji pana Mitsumasy Kido a tam na nich czekały Saori i Judy ) " W Organizacji Funadcji Mitsuamsy Kido " Saori:Ikki Shiryu Hyoga Seiya Shun Judy ma nam coś ważnego do powiedzenia słuchamy ciebie Judy Judy:Dobrze miałam kolejną wizjny sen który widzałam was i innych Rycerzy Zodiaku że walczycie z nowimi wrogami Ikki:A wiesz jacy są ci nowi Shiryu:Nie przyrywajmy jej Judy no słucham Judy:Dzieki Shiryu wy i reszta rycerzy Zodiaku walczycie z Amazonkami Hyoga:Co ? Seiya:Że co ? z kim ? Shun:Z Amazonkami Shiryu:Co takiego ? Ikki:Amazonki to tylko mit Saori:Nie śmiejcie się z Judy chce nam pomóc wiem wylecimy do Sanktuarium Judy:Tearz to nowe zmagania którymi nie możecie lekceważyć Shun bąć ostrożny Shun:Judy ja nie jest a nie ważne Ikki:Saori kiedy lecimy Shiryu:A Shanray znów bedzie płakać ale przynajmniej jest przy niej Kiki i mistrz i mój przyjaciel Okko Hyoga:No to musimy się przygotować jak zwylke Seiya:Tak do Sanktuarium ( Saori Ikki Shiryu Hyoga Seiya Shun wchodzac w samolot pana Mitsumasy Kido polecieli do Sanktuarium . Teraz Rycerze Zodiaku muszą się przygotować na nowe zmagania ) KONIEC